


The First Cut is the Deepest

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: hp_may_madness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Potions, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 29 prompts used: Albus/Gellert, vigorous, (magically enhanced) sex, "One of these days, I'm going to say no."





	The First Cut is the Deepest

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 prompts used: Albus/Gellert, vigorous, (magically enhanced) sex, "One of these days, I'm going to say no."

The potion they'd brewed was potent. Colours seemed brighter and his hearing enhanced. 

Albus felt like he could fly without a broom he was so attuned to his magic.

He could also feel Gellert's: powerful, intense, _dark._

It seemed to caress Albus's skin and reverberate into his bones. 

Gellert turned and smiled, his eyes full of lust.

Albus rushed toward him. When their lips met, a shock of electricity shot through Albus, curling his toes and making his cock throb. 

"One of these days, I'm going to say no." Gellert laughed even as his hand began stroking Albus through his robes. "But not today."

Gellert opened Albus's robes and pushed them from his shoulders leaving Albus in only in a thin tunic. His deft fingers soon wrapped around Albus's cock and began vigorously stroking. 

Albus clung to his shoulders, thrusting and panting. 

It was too good, too much. His entire body was more sensitive than usual, as if licked by flame.

Lifting his eyes, Albus looked into Gellert's and cried out as he came....

Albus found himself standing in his office and wiped his eyes. He gently removed the memory from his Pensieve and put it back into its phial.


End file.
